


How the Cookie Crumbles

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Everything will get better, Freeform, Patton started it, Poor Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, TW!! child abuse, bully!deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: It started with a party.And ended up with Deceit crying in a hospital room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I get enough motivation I can write another chapter? maybe?
> 
> Also this is unedited sooooo

 

 

It was one cookie on his plate. It was his favorite, too. He knew Patton had made each and every person their favorite cookie, even if it was those oatmeal raisin chocolate chip ones with cranberries. Seriously, who liked those?  

 

So why wasn't he eating it? Why wasn't he questioning why he had given it to _him_ of all people? Why didn't he thank Patton? Hell, why didn't he thank _Roman_ for sucking up his hate for him to invite him to the final party of the senior year? One thing Deceit knew, was they didn't invite him on purpose. He could tell by everyone's hardening gaze as he walked through the crowd, head down instead of up and glaring at everyone that glanced at him.  

 

Deceit got up and secretly disposed of the cookie. He curled up on the couch and slipped in his earbuds, paying no mind to the growing chatter around him or the yells and whoops of delight as fifty hundred pizzas and a big ass cake were brought into the room. At least, until a certain someone's hand slapped the bruised-and-scarred side of his face, bringing him back into reality.

 

"Who the eff invite  _ him _ ?!" Remy's voice rang off the walls and the chatter quieted a bit. Deceit glanced up at Remy's black eyes, then wished he hadn't.

Everyone turned to Roman and Roman made something he called a "offended Princey noise". 

 

"Look, I didn't want him here. It was Mrs. Witherson who made me invite him!" Roman defended himself.

 

Deceit bit his lip and looked away. He knew he wasn't intentionally invited, but to hear it still stung. He glanced over at Patton who had his hands behind his back and was looking at Roman. 

 

Deceit’s face heated up as everyone grumbled curses at the English teacher, as well as him. He got up to leave and the chatter began to rise again, but he had no doubt they were talking about him.

 

He left the apartment and made his way down the stairs. Before he could open the lobby door, however, a grasp way too tight caught his left wrist, aggravating a bruise already left there. He bit back a hiss of pain and turned around, annoyance already in his face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Y’know, you didn't have to do that.” It was Patton. His voice was soft, but the way his eyes were hardened and the painful grip on his wrist convinced Deceit to believe that he wasn't talking about getting thrown out of the senior year party.

 

He played dumb anyway.

 

“Well of course I had to. You saw that no one-”

 

“I wasn't talking about  _ that _ , you dumbass.” Patton’s hold on him got tighter. Deceit pressed his lips together to suppress a wince. “I never got to beat you up for threatening Virgil into making him give you his lunch money.”   
  
Deceit couldn't hold back a bark of laughter. “ _ You!?  _ Beat  _ me _ up!?” He wiped away a fake tear. “Oh darling, hate to break it to you, but you're just as strong as a newborn puppy.” 

 

His glee was cut short by exploding pain in his cheek. Tears welled in his eyes and he forced them away. He looked back at Patton, if it still  _ was  _ Patton. Who was standing in front of him had eyes as sharp as daggers and a glare that dared Deceit to try and fight back.

 

The one thing that  _ did  _ make him fight back was the little chant in the back of his head, singing,  _ Reputation, reputation, reputation. _

 

So that's what he did. 

 

Virgil, Roman, Logan, Remy, and a million other seniors rushed downstairs to get Deceit off of Patton. Someone called the police and the red and blue lights were soon zooming toward the apartment building. 

 

No one helped Deceit up. He really wasn't expecting anyone to, even if his damn ankle hurt like  _ hell _ . He was put in the back of a police car and Patton in an ambulance and they rushed toward the hospital. 

 

When he heard about what he did to Patton, he was actually a little guilty. He hadnt meant to  _ break  _ anything, but the doctors reported that he actually had cracked a couple of the other man’s ribs, as well as his collarbone. 

 

His father came in hours later, at about 7 am. His face flushed like he had been drinking, and an angry scowl on his face.

 

“B*TCH!!” He yelled. “B*TCH! ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE!” 

 

Deceit winced. Honestly, all he wanted now was just a “are you okay?”.

 

“Sir I-” He started. “It wasn't my fault-”

 

“BULLSH*T!” His father retorted, stumbling over and leaning close to Deceit’s face. “ALL OF IT! BULLSH*T! We can't even pay rent in time, how do you expect me to pay for all of this?!” He smacked Deceit’s leg cast and glared at it.

 

“I…” He really had messed up now, hadn’t he? “Couldn't we...get a loan from the bank? Or Aunt Juliette..?”

 

“SHUT UP, BOY!” His father drew back from Deceit’s face and took a breath. “Y’know none of that would work, after everything  _ else _ that's happened.” He pulled a cigar packet from his coat pocket and a lighter from the other.

 

There was an awkward silence as grey smoke filled the room. 

 

“I gave you one command.” Deceit’s father mumbled. “I told you to get the money. I told you to get me money.” His face creased in disappointment. 

Suddenly Deceit’s pocket felt increasingly heavy. He pulled out the fifteen dollars he had stolen from Virgil. 

 

“I...I was able to get this…?” He handed the money to his father. 

 

“Hm.” His father inspected the two bills. “Maybe you aren't so worthless.”

 

Deceit felt his heart clench and and flutter at the statement.

 

“Sir?” A doctor came in. “You need to leave, we can't have you smoking in a patient’s room.”

 

“F*ck you, I’ll leave when I want to.” He snarled at the nurse. The nurse however, pressed a button and Deceit’s father was...politely...escorted out of the room.

 

He sighed, relieved, and laid his head back against the pillows. He wanted to curl up and cry so bad. This had all happened because of Patton. All because of that damn party. All because they had pitied the guy that shoved people into lockers if they didn't give him their money.

 

He let out another shuddering breath and closed his eyes. 

 

“That was your dad, huh?”

 

_ F*CK.  _ His eyes snapped open and he turned to his side. Patton had pulled back the curtain that separated them, a strange look on his face. It wasn't pity, no, it was sympathy. It was sadness. It was hurt. 

 

_ Hurt?  _ Why would it be hurt? Sure, Deceit had seen that look many times when he left Virgil or Logan struggling to catch their breaths after he’d demanded their money, but that was for Patton and his friends.

 

“No. I don't know him.” Deceit quickly replied.

 

“Is that why you steal people’s money?” Patton questioned him.

“That's not why at all.” Deceit turned onto his side, his back to Patton. 

 

“Does he hurt you?” 

 

“Shut up and stop asking.” Deceit felt his face heat up.

 

“Does he?” Patton asked softer, quieter, sweeter. “I noticed that bruise on your wrist.”

 

“Then why’d you make it worse?” Deceit hissed.

 

“Because I was angry.” Patton sighed. “Look, Dee-”

 

“ _ Deceit _ .”

 

“Alright, look, Deceit, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't think on why you would do something like that, and I probably should've.”

 

“Doesn't erase the fact that I was threatening you guys into giving me your money…” He muttered.

 

“Yeah, it doesn't, but you could've always asked us if you needed help instead of bullying people.” Patton’s brow creased.

 

“Like you guys would help me even if I didn't do anything. The sight of my face would send your little gang running.” He sighed. “I barely know you guys. It would be weird for me to ask, and I wouldn't even think you guys would help.” His voice cracked and the weight of how truly  _ alone  _ he was came crashing down on him. 

 

Tears sprung into Patton’s eyes and he wanted so bad to reach out and envelope Deceit in a big hug. “Well...I can't change the past, but I can change the future. My parents are pretty wealthy, I bet they can cover us both.”

 

Deceit turned back to Patton, surprise, shock, denial, and confusion written all over his face. Then all of those emotions were erased by a scoff. 

  
“Y-you really think your parents would want to pay hospital bills for the person who broke your ribs?” He rolled his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

 

“My parents are understanding, I’m sure they’ll help.” Patton’s genuine smile struck Deceit’s heart and made it flutter in his chest. The fact of how  _ real  _ the smile was (and how it was directed at  _ him _ ) made him feel a weird feeling. 

 

“Patton...I...I really don't think they’ll help me…” Deceit took a breath and sat up. “I'm fine. I’ll be fine. I can pay for it, I'll get a loan from the bank and work at the Burger King across the street from the school. I'll be okay.” 

 

“Deceit-” Patton got cut off as the door opened and Patton’s friends and family filtered into the room. 

 

Deceit drew the curtain between them and listened to the worried cries of Patton’s loved ones. And he wouldn't never admit it, but he may or may not have been thinking of what it would feel like if he and Patton switched for just that moment.

 

He wasn't sad.

 

He wasn't jealous.

 

He wasn't trying to keep the tears from flowing freely down his face.

 

He wasn't stressing about how much things he would need to do.

 

He was fine.

 

He was okay.

 

After all, he told Patton. So it had to be true.

 

Right?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better, then they get worse.

Deceit was discharged before Patton, because, Deceit theorized that Patton had intended to threaten, not actually hurt. Before he left, however, he slipped between the curtain that separated them and planned to say goodbye to Patton.

 

“Hey uh...I really didn't mean to like...injure you in anyway.” He rubbed his arm and looked down. “It's just like...a defensive thing-”

 

“Hey, Dee it's okay.” Patton’s smile was soft and sincere. The nickname made Deceit’s skin burn and feel tight in his clothes. “I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't thinking straight and attacked you. I shouldn't have done that.”

 

“I shouldn't have done what I did, either.” Deceit glanced up at Patton and attempted to mirror his smile, but it came out sheepish and awkward. “I hope you get better soon.”

 

“You too, Deceit.” Patton smiled. “Oh! Wait, I made this for you yesterday.” He pulled out a card with lots of cute doodles on it and  _ Get Well Soon Deceit!  _ on the front. “I felt bad that you didn't have any cards and so I decided to make you one!”

 

Deceit took the card from Patton’s hands. Inside was a little snake curled around a small apology and…

 

Deceit stared at the money in disbelief. “Patton…” He took the 100 dollar bill out. “Y-you really didn't have to do this!”

 

“I know,” Patton smiled. “But I wanted too.” He held out his arms and Deceit hesitantly hugged him back, awkward and unsure of himself. 

 

“Thank you so much Patton…” Deceit wasn't about to cry again. 

 

“You're welcome, Dee.” 

 

There was a small awkward silence, until footsteps came thundering down the hall. Deceit tucked the card into his bag and was about to open the door when Roman pushed it open.

 

“Patton!” Virgil pushed the door open and vaulted himself into his friend’s arms. Roman was about to do the same when he saw Deceit. He narrowed his eyes and turned away from him, Logan doing the same.

 

Deceit smiled over at Patton and quietly slipped out the door, leaving the happy shouts behind him.

 

~

 

Just because school was over didn't mean that the other seniors couldn't find some way to communicate with Deceit. The fight he and Patton had was all over social media. Pictures of the fight, posts giving Patton blessings and prayers, there was even a damn GoFundMe even though the cinnamon roll was probably one of the richest kids in the school. Deceit shrugged it off and blocked all the posts from his view.

 

That wasn't all, though. Insults began filling up his notifications, the occasional threat or two catching his attention every so often. He just ignored them. He deserved it. That's what he got for fighting the nicest, cutest, one of the most popular guys in the school. At least, that's what he told himself.

 

After a couple weeks, he got sick of it. He got sick of seeing so many horrible posts about him, about the fight, about  _ everything _ . But he didn't know who to turn to. His father wouldn't even care, the principal couldn't do anything, due to them being out of school (he doubted they would help anyway), he had reported many of the posts and users to social media platforms, but they hadn’t done anything.

 

His self esteem was so low that looking at the anonymous comments on Tumblr was a past time for him. Deceit knew he should be working, looking for  job, making money, but he couldn't bring himself to get up, to get out and be  _ useful _ for once. His father had been yelling at him for it, that is, when he wasn't as full of nicotine and alcohol as the products themselves. 

 

Then the money came.

 

He didn't know how, or who sent it, or if it was even a mistake. One day a hundred dollars miraculously appeared in a faint blue envelope in his mailbox. Deceit added it to his Medical Funds jar and went back to looking for work.

 

The envelopes came ten more times. Deceit’s eyes grew brighter and brighter every time they came. He had the faintest idea of who had sent them, but didn't want to confront them until he knew for sure. With the money he received from the envelopes and how much he had saved up from working for a couple months, he was able to successfully pay back hospital bills. 

 

When he came home after paying the bills, he saw his father in the living room. Smiling. His father.  _ Smiling _ . 

 

“Y’know...your mother would be very proud of you, son.” He told Deceit. He rarely ever mentioned his wife. He would get defensive and physical if Deceit ever asked.

 

“I…” Deceit trailed off, shock in his face. “Th-thanks...dad.” He smiled back, feeling the happiest he’d been in months.

 

~

 

School came. 

 

Deceit hadn’t been planning on going to college, but since he and his father were doing a little bit better financially, he decided to enroll in the community college.

 

That, he decided, was the biggest mistake of his  _ life _ .

 

On the first day, not even in the afternoon, but the first goddamn thing in the morning, he saw Patton. But not just Patton, oh no. Patton and his  _ friends _ . Patton, Remy, Roman, Logan, and Virgil. 

 

He paled, probably visibly, and hurried off to class, taking the longer route instead of running into them.

 

~

 

He planned to sit alone for lunch, but Patton had found him looking for a table and dragged him over to where his friends were sitting. Deceit was scared, maybe terrified, of what they might do to him, but he just rolled his eyes and let Patton drag him along.

 

“Hey Pattycake- _ wait _ .” Roman’s voice was the first he heard.

 

“Uhm, Patton, why’d you bring  _ him _ over here?” Virgil made a face at Deceit.

 

“I thought it would be a good idea and all! We all went to the same high school, it's kinda like a little reunion!” Patton grinned, oblivious to the fact that everyone at the table hated that idea.

 

“I don't think it's a reunion if you five  _ planned  _  to go here.” Deceit tugged his arm out of Patton’s grasp and folded them, watching the others and analyzing every move they made.

 

“Yeah but I-”

 

“Patty, sorry to interrupt ya,” Remy started, taking a huge sip of his Starbucks for emphasis. “But do you really wanna invite Doctor Facilier to  _ sit  _ with us?”

 

“Y’never know,” Virgil cut in. “He could be planning to break your ribs again.”

 

Logan just rolled his eyes and focused on the book he was reading. Deceit theorized he was silently agreeing with every word.

 

“C’mon, guys! Give him another chance, won't ya?” Patton crossed his arms and pouted a bit.

 

“Jesus, Patton, this is college. That toddler spirit of yours has got to go.” Deceit rolled his eyes and looked judgingly at Patton. “A lot of people don't like boys acting all sugary and sweet, especially for your age.”

 

Virgil gave him a look that said,  _ that's it, your done, f*ck off. _

 

Deceit took the hint. “Besides, I was going to meet up with some friends at Del Taco anyway.” He took a step back, then faced Patton again. “But thanks for trying.” He fled the cafeteria.

 

He began skipping lunch, or having it in the library when he just couldn't hold out until three. He felt like a loser. He felt so stupid. He felt like how he felt at the beginning of the summer. Lost. Hopeless.  _ Scared _ . 

 

He thought community college would be a fresh start. He could make friends. He could get a new life. Get someone to lean on.

 

But never could. He knew it. It was well ingrained in his bones.

 

His history, his appearance, the fact he was always in a mood less than happy made it so no one would favor him. Ever.

 

So he had grown with it, accepted it. After all, he's been alone for eighteen years now.

 

What harm can four more do?

  
  



	3. Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit found some friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY  
> I had plans for this and forgot about it completely!! Luckily, I was able to write this up in school whilst I was bored!!
> 
> Edit: nothing is new I just fixed an edit!

Deceit was alone again for lunch. This time, he was kicked out of the library because it was “closed for special purposes”. He nommed on the wrapper to his cheese stick, sitting alone at a table in the back. He  _ could  _ go get fast food or something like that, you know, like a  _ high schooler _ . But Deceit was pretty sure he would see his father working there and even if they were getting better, he still didn't trust him.

He got up and threw the wrapper away in the closest trash can. When Deceit sat back down, he certainly didn’t think someone else would sit down in the seat next to him.

“Hey!” He said, a smile on his face. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Oh,” Deceit was taken aback as he took his own seat. “Well, I don’t mind.”

“Great!” The person clapped his hands. “What’s your name? I’m Emile.”

“Most people know me by Deceit.” Deceit muttered. “It’s just a nickname but it stuck.”

“Deceit?” Emile’s face creased in...what was it? “That’s…not a very nice nickname…”

“Yeah well,” Deceit shrugged, glancing away. “That’s what it is so..”

“Can I just call you Dee?” Emile suggested. “It’s a better nickname!”

Deceit found himself flushing at that. Dee…

“I suppose you can.” He glanced back at Emile. A thought came to mind and his eyes narrowed. “What do you get out of this?”

“Out of what?” Emile asked, his head tilted to the side innocently. 

“ _ This _ .” Deceit motioned to the empty table with both of them. “You’re sitting with me.”

“And? I don’t get anything out of this.” Emile smiled suddenly, a nice smile. Not the mischievous, someone-might-die smile. “Or, I  _ could  _ get a new friend.”

_ Friend?  _ Dee’s mouth hung open slightly. This man-Emile-wanted to be his friend?

“Are you blind?” He gestured to his face. “With  _ this? _ ”

“What do you mean?” Emile looked lost. “It's just your face.”

“But-”

“Dee, I don't care how you look.” Emile said softly. “Even if you have a big scar right here, whatever.” He gingerly touched the side of Deceit’s face. He shuddered and pulled away from Emile’s warm, soft hand.

“You’re still  _ you _ . People shouldn't judge you for how you look. You can’t control that.” He put his hand on Dee’s. “They should judge you on who you are on the  _ inside _ . Y’know, your personality!”

Deceit scoffed, close to tears but he would never admit it. “That...was incredibly cheesy.” He looked away again. “And my personality isn't much better than the outside.”

“I disagree.” Emile shook his head. “And I think  _ that's  _ why you don't think it's better on the inside. You’re attitude of ‘I'm not good enough.’”

“But I am-”

“Nope! Don't finish that sentence!” Emile put a finger to Dee’s lips. “You  _ are  _ good enough. You, and maybe some other people, fail to see that. But I promise you, Dee, I’ll make you see that!” He pushed his round glasses up his nose. “It's what friends are for.”

Dee pushed away Emile’s hand, tears threatening to spill over. A friend? Emile was a friend? 

...wow.

Emile enveloped Dee in a hug. “Is something wrong? Did I do something?”

“No! Nonono!” Dee shook his head, freezing at the physical contact. Pretty soon he melted into Emile completely. “You...oh my god-”

Emile only stayed quiet as Dee silently sobbed into his shoulder. “It's okay now. You have me.” 

It was the first time Dee had cried since that incident.

~

“Dee!” Emile ran up to him, waving. “Thomas, Joan, Talyn and I are going to the mall to shop around and hang out, wanna come?”   
“Really?” Dee was still surprised from lunchtime when Emile had sat next to him. “Well, sure. But I have my job at seven.”

“That's fine, we’re probably going to stay until four-ish and then head back to Talyn’s.” Emile grabbed Dee’s hand and pulled him through the halls. Whilst he was being dragged away, he locked eyes with Patton. He waved to Dee, and he waved back, a small smile on his face. 

“Emile, come on!”

It didn't last long, he was dragged away by Emile before he could say hello.

 

“Hot Topic?” Talyn asked, already counting their money.

“Hot Topic.” Joan and Thomas replied, grinning.

Seeing Dee’s confused face, Emile leaned over. “It's a store with lots of fan stuff and buttons and stickers. It's the first shop we always go to.”

“Oh.” Dee nodded, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. “I haven't really been shopping before.”

“What!?” Thomas turned around and grabbed Dee’s arm, pulling him towards Hot Topic. “Alright come on Dee.”   
“What? What are we doing?” He flinched as Thomas grabbed his arm, forcing down the panic in his chest that had somehow forced its way out of the repression box Dee forced it into.

“Pick out anything you want.” Thomas said. “I'll pay for it.”

“Thomas I can't make you do that.” Dee muttered. 

“Nuh uh. Pick something out.” He was grinning. 

“When Thomas has his mind set on something, you can't change it.” Talyn said, coming up behind them. “Just take a look around!”

“Alright fine.” Dee rolled his eyes. “You guys are dorks.”

“Only the dorkiest dorks!” Joan grinned. He headed over towards Emile, who already had a handful of colorful buttons.

Dee looked around, a little intimidated by all of the merchandise. “I don't want to waste your money…”

“You’re not wasting it if you like it.” Thomas assured him. “Please, take it as a ‘welcome to the gang’ gift! What catches your eye?”

By the end, Emile and Talyn were decked out in buttons, Thomas found a few more the Office stickers, and Joan bought a couple vine reference patches to iron on to their jacket, as well as a box of Pocky from the candy section. Deceit found a Slythern beanie from the Harry Potter wall and Thomas bought it for him, saying “this was made for you, Dee.”

They were eating chicken wings in the food court, Talyn and Joan posting selfies of them trying the Pocky challenge onto tumblr. 

“Get a room you two!” Thomas joked, laughing as the Pocky stick broke for the fifth time.

“Nope.” Both of them grinned and tried again with another stick.

Dee chuckled at them, eating another fry doused in salt. “Hey can I have one?” He glanced over at the box.   
“Sure, it says ‘share happiness’ anyway.” Talyn flashed him a smile as they threw him a chocolate coated stick. Dee caught it in his mouth and Emile applauded.

“Teach me how you do that!” Emile chuckled.

“Well the trick is-” Dee was about to respond when four familiar faces walked into the food court. He froze. God. Fucking. Dammit.

“...Dee?” Emile waved a hand in front of his face. “You still in there?”

“Mhm…” Dee suddenly jumped a little as Roman locked eyes with him. 

_ “Deceit!” _

Oh god...oh god no.

“I have to go.” Deceit stood up rapidly, moving his chair back before dashing out of the food court.

“Wait! Dee!” Emile stood up, trying to grab him before he got away. Roman dashed past him, hot on Deceit’s trail.

Deceit hightailed it into the men’s bathroom, hiding in the farthest away stall. Oh god Roman sounded so angry...what was he going to do!? Demand why he was here? Berate him for ruining their afternoon?

His thoughts started spirling down even more, the what-ifs wrapping around his head and making is hard for him to breathe. He screwed his eyes closed and shut his mouth, trying to stifle his loud breaths just as the door swung open.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Virgil, and Dee have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD THIS WHOLE THING WRITTEN SINCE I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER AND JUST REALIZED I DIDNT POST IT-
> 
> I a m s o s o r r y

“Deceit!” Roman pushes open the bathroom door, looking around. Ew. It smelled like shit. Which probably makes sense since it’s a bathroom. 

Wait. He pauses when he heard a quiet gasping of breath. He goes to the very back stall, pushing on the door. Locked, just as he expected. 

“Ro?!” Virgil bursts in after him. “What the hell are you doing?!”

The breath hitches and then goes silent again. Roman puts a finger to his mouth and nods over to the stall. 

“...Dolion?” Virgil knocked on the stall softly. “Please unlock the door. We’re not mad at you, we promise.” 

-

Deceit stares at the door in front of him, counting the curse words carved into it. He can’t feel his lungs, he doesn’t even know if he’s breathing anymore.

_ Wouldn’t that be a relief _ .

Another knock brings him out of his trance. 

“Dee?”

...Virge?

Dee shakily gets up and unlocks the door. He stands staring at two of the people who despised him only four months prior. Well, until Emile bangs into the bathroom and practically tackles him in a hug. 

“Dee! Oh my god are you okay?!” Emile cries out.

Dee can’t hold back a gasp of fear at that, arms going to push Emile away only to realize that this was his  _ friend _ . 

“What were you doing to him?!” Emile suddenly turns around, anger in his eyes. “Why would you pick on someone while they’re already down?!”

“We’re not!” Virgil promises, holding his hands up in surrender.

“We want to apologize.” Roman admitted. “Patton was able to knock some sense into us and…”

“We want to know if there’s a way we can make it up to you..?” 

Dee was speechless. He tapped Emile’s shoulder to assure him he was alright.

“Um…” Oh. Now everyone was looking at him. Fantastic. 

Time slowed as he thought. Dee didn't want anything. Not money, not fame, not something from a store in the mall. He didn't even want to be their friends. 

Being their friend, having contact with them, it would hurt him more than he had been hurting. Even if he didn't realize it. Roman would always remind him of all of the horrible things he had done, did do, was ostracized for. Logan, everything he couldn't be. Patton, pity. Every time Patton interacted with him, it was pity. He was 100% sure. 

Virgil would remind him of the past. And the past was a punch in the chest much harder than any punch Patton could ever throw. 

Dee didn't want to relive the past. 

He started over. He has his own friends now. He has Thomas, Talyn, Joan, and Emile. Sweet bubbly Emile that knew how to make everything better. And everything was getting better. Everything will get better. So what could he possibly want?

“...I don't want you guys to talk to me.” Dee said confidently. He lifted his head. He was sure of his decision, he wasn't going to regret it this time. “The only thing I wanted from you guys was an apology. Now that I have that, I don't want to talk to you again.”

“What-” Roman was about to go off, but Virgil put a hand on his wrist.

“It's what he wants, Roman.” Virgil locked eyes with Dee. All of the memories they had shared as children seemed to vanish into thin air. The two left the restroom and time started to resume.

The weight on his chest had lifted and he smiled. He was right. Everything was going to be alright.

Dolion knew it. 

  
  



End file.
